Vanellope First Time Out
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: Another of my random short histories. Two-shots about the first time Vanellope left Sugar Rush. (AUTHOR ON VACATIONS)


**I was bored so I'm re-posting it. I own nothing here.**

* * *

**Vannellope First Time Out**  
_**part 1 - My hero**_

Vanellope stood nervously at the top of Rainbow Bridge, facing the tunnel that would take her away to the Central Station.

A week had passed since the Turbo incident. And the week as president of a game that has just escaped from a apocalypse, and people who had hated her the whole life, it was not easy. She had been too busy making sure everything was in order, finding things, making friends and principalmentte running.

Each of the runners had given a way to apologize for all those years of bully. Each except Taffyta, which just apologized, with nothing special. The two were no longer enemies, but they were still rivals and not only on the track.

Luckily she could always count on the help of his good friend Ralph.  
He came to see her every day since the incident, spent a fun time together and he always helped when needed.

Twice Felix had come along, and one of these days, and once had brought the Sargeant lady together. That particular day was fun, had been a great adventure to explore every corner of the kingdom, would have been better if not for the fact that nothing really interesting happened there.

But after a week, Ralph said he was meeting and would arrive a little later that day and Vanellope replied that he did not need to come, she could spend a day alone vom other runners.

But the truth was that she did not intend to stay there. His plan was to go out and, while Ralph was at the meeting, go to the Fix-It Felix Jr. and wait for him there to surprise.

But she was nervous about the idea of going out for the first time alone. I had thought of calling one of the runners to go with her, but she would not admit to them that I was afraid.

"Afraid of what?" she asked herself. "It is not as if there were monsters out there waiting to devour her or something. E was able to leave everything she ever wanted.

Mustering her courage she finally entered the tunnel and took the train to leave.  
Already in the output, an alarm sounded, she would have opted for rushing a voice not caught his attention.

"Please step aside, random identification!"

That blue man could only be the one who Surge Protector ralph had spoken.

"Name?" he asked flatly.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz."

"And where the lady is coming?"

"Sugar Rush."

What a silly question. He could not see the sign right above her head?

"Bring some candy with you?"

"Apart from the ones in my hair? No." He was really starting to upset her.

"It's your first time out of your game?"

"Yes sir."

"And where the lady is going?"

"Fix-It Felix Jr."

"Anything to declare?"

"No."

"All right, proceed."

The truth was that she wanted to say a few, and good for him, but at that time she was in a hurry, wanted to check it out in the game of her friend before he returned.

Luckily she did not have much to look since the game was right there in front.

As she was crossing the portal heard the alarm and monotone Surge Protector ask again:

"Name?"

"Come on! Again?"

"I'm just doing my job ma'am. Name?"

She rolled her eyes, and before he could be stopped, ran into the game. Ralph was right, that guy was annoying.

The first look around to get off at the station surprised there was no candy in sight. Well that Ralph had warned her, but she thought it was just a joke.

She walked down the avenue to the building where her friend worked. Maybe she could take a last visit to Felix before Ralph back. She approached one of Nicelanders who was in the garden.

"Excuse me young man!" She called cheerfuly.

"Can I help you sweetie?" he asked gently.

"What is your name?"

"Gene."

Her attitude changed when ouiu that name.

"So you're the Gene? Thought you were taller." she commented.

"Who are you?" His attitude has also changed with the comment. Who brat that thought was to make fun with his size? And as she knew him?

"Is President Von Schweetz for you Gene. So you're the guy who lived disturbing Ralph?"

"And what have you to do with this girl?"

"It turns out that Ralph is my best friend."

He was in shock at the information for a few seconds.

"So you have a terrible taste in friends."

"Stay you know that Ralph is the best person I ever met."

"Can you imagine the types with whom you walk then."

She paid no attention to the comment.

"And you get knowing that he is a hero."

"Come on, do not make me laugh."

"He was willing to sacrifice his own life to save me and my game an attack of Cy-Bugs. And you know what he did. If I'm here is because of him, and if I remember correctly, without it who here would you be on the streets! "

"Listen here, girl, if he had not solved Turn Turbo and fled, nothing would have happened to begin with. And also, if I'm not mistaken, it was he who took the Cy-Bug there to begin with."

"It is. And if he had not done that, I still stuck to my game, being treated like a criminal, bullied by other children, pursued by the police real ... But thanks to it now I'm a President, and a runner, I have friends and I can go where you want. You can say what you want, but for all he is a hero, only you can not see it. "

"I do not have time to be arguing with you. Pass well, President Von Schweetz."

"Just one more thing miniature Felix is?"

"No. He left. And before you ask, Ralph also is not. Has nothing to do here, bye-bye."

"None of this Gene. I'll wait Ralph right here. Was not a pleasure to meet you miniature." She gave him a kick in the shin and walked away proudly looking Ralph's house, where she intended to wait for him.


End file.
